1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the production of synthetic leather materials and more particularly to a process of manufacturing artificial leather having a velvet-like surface.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to produce synthetic polymeric sheet materials simulating the appearance of natural leather. Such synthetic leather materials often are formed by coating or laminating a reinforcing substrate, such as woven, nonwoven, or knit textile fabric, with synthetic resinous polymers. Conventional art is replete with disclosures of various combinations of such polymeric components to provide particular characteristics for a desired end use of the products.
While the conventional art enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of process of manufacturing artificial leather are constantly sought.